l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Sabynha (Nemesis Destiny)
Summary Fluff Description: Sabynha is a slim young thing nearing the end of her second decade, full in the blossom of her emerging womanhood. Her complexion is dusky; dark hair, ruddy skin, and brown fawnish eyes. Her smile is charming and impish all at once, and she makes frequent use of it. She dresses in colourful, loose-fitting garb, even while adventuring; it affords great mobility when dancing, and does a fair job of hiding her boiled leather armour when in the field. Sabynha adorns herself with simple jewelry and natural hues in her make-up. When she moves, the air wafts faintly with understated perfume; jasmine, patchouli, and sandalwood. When adventuring, she bears a small, brightly-coloured buckler, the inside of which contains sheathed daggers for quick throwing. She also carries a small curved blade at her hip, slim and graceful, like its wielder. Both devices, in addition to being functional in battle, serve as implements of performance in her ritual dances. Background: Sabynha knows very little about her parentage, other than the obvious; she was raised by gypsy-like nomadic seafarers whose culture places little to no import on legitimacy. She was raised by the women of the clan and knows neither her true mother, nor anything of her father, though it is presumed that one of her parents hailed from the Imperium or perhaps Kytheria. Hooks: She is possessed of the same wanderlust that affect the rest of her kin, and so at an early age, Sabynha set out to explore the world, and perhaps learn something more of her fey kin. Kicker:'''text goes here Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 10 (Class 7 + Con 3) Senses and Reactions Attacks Basic Powers All powers based off basic attacks or fixed numbers. Class Features Bard (Skald) CLASS TRAITS Role: Leader. Power Source: Arcane and Martial. You combine a strong tradition of martial training and expertise with arcane tricks that you pick up along the way. Key Abilities: Charisma, Intelligence Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail; light shields. Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, simple ranged, military ranged, longsword, scimitar, short sword. Implement: Wands Bonus to Defense: +1 Reflex, +1 Will. Hit Points at 1st Level: 12+ Constitution Score. Hit Points per Level Gained: 5 Healing Surges per Day: 7+ Constitution Modifier. Trained Skills: Arcana. From the class skills list below, choose 4 more trained skills at 1st level. Class Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Arcana (Int), Athletics (Str), Bluff (Cha), Diplomacy (Cha), Dungeoneering (Wis), Heal (Wis), History (Int), Insight (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Nature (Wis), Perception (Wis), Religion (Int), Streetwise (Cha). Class features: Deceptive Duelist, Master of Story and Song, Skald’s Aura, Skill Versatility, Song of Rest, Words of Friendship. Racial Features '''Half-Elf RACIAL TRAITS Average Height: 5'5" - 6'2" Average Weight: 130 - 190 Ability scores: +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma or +2 Wisdom Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares. Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Elven, choice of one other Skill Bonuses: +2 Diplomacy, +2 Insight. Dual Heritage: You can take feats that have either elf or human as a prerequisite (as well as those specifically for half-elves), as long as you meet any other requirements. Group Diplomacy: You grant allies within 10 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Diplomacy checks. Half-Elf Power Selection: Select an option for your half-elf character. Dilettante: At 1st level, you choose a 1st-level at-will attack power from a class different from yours. You can use that power as an encounter power. Knack For Success: You have the knack for success power. Skills Languages Allarian, Imperium, Old Allarian Feats Level 1: Bard of All Trades Heroic Tier Prerequisite: Bard Benefit: You gain a +3 feat bonus to all untrained skill checks. Background Benefit Parentage - Orphaned +2 Insight Theme Purple Dragon 1st: Focused Discipline Note: My intention is to reflavour this theme as a combat dance. Seems to fit most of the powers. Regional Benefits Equipment Normal Load: 80lbs Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W